The white buttondown shirt
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Meet the white button-down shirt. It's done a lot in its life, going wherever Sirius and Remus go. You'll love it--because if there's been a moment involving Sirius and Remus and halfnakedness, the shirt was there. And it's more than willing to share. SR.
1. 1 : 5

The white button-down shirt.

**Meet the white button-down shirt. You will love it, because if there's a moment that involve Sirius and Remus and nakedness, or halfnakedness, the shirt was there. Oh yes, this is one lucky shirt—don't we just wish we were it!**

**AN: warning: not in correct order, sorry if that's complicating for you. So sometimes it might seem like they follow each other, but they don't. Not even the first two. Also: I always imagine Remus' house to be in the forest somewhere, a cosy wooden shack. So, don't mind that either.**

1.

"Remmi," Remus looked up from his book. He was quite sure he'd heard a voice—though everyone was dead asleep. The bedcovers of the bed opposite to his moved, and the voice returned. "Remmi? I know you're still up."

"Hmm?" Remus returned his attention to the pages in front of him, and the bed creaked—Sirius was getting up.

He heard the light shuffle of Sirius' feet, and then he saw the boy's shadow moving over to Remus' bed. Sirius paused, leaning against the bedpost while he scratched the back of his leg with his foot, and watched Remus read. Said brunette stopped doing so as soon as he realised Sirius was watching him, and he looked up once more. The raven was only wearing a white button-down, that barely reached the curve of his ass. He tiredly rubbed his eyes with the sleeve, and smiled at Remus.

"I'm cold Remmi," he muttered, and Remus quirked an eyebrow sceptically. Of course he was. He wasn't even wearing undergarments. "Let me sleep with you Babe."

"You just want sex." Remus grunted, and put his book aside.

"Aw, that's not true," Sirius whined and Remus shushed him, before he woke the others. He draped back the blankets and allowed Sirius to crawl in next to him. "I won't bug you for sex, I swear. Just let me snuggle."

The brunette gave a zealous sigh, and let Sirius crawl close against his body—he really was rather cold. Remus put a hand on the small of the raven's back, and Sirius purred in agreement, as he flitted his hand down slightly, touching the revealed skin of his soft bum. After some minutes Remus took his wand and deluminated it, falling asleep with a rather comfortable weight leaning on his chest.

2.

It was already past midnight when Sirius woke up—the spot next to him was disturbingly empty. He immediately freaked out, scared Remus had left him all alone and naked in the dark night. James muttered something in the bed next to him, and he whimpered softly. Oh yes, he was naked and alone and Remus was...—the light in the bathroom was on. He gave a small frown, and started looking around for his clothes. His white shirt was gone, so instead he took one of the boxers that was stuffed between the mattress at the foot of the bed, and got up slowly. It was a rather warm summer night, and he could see the sweat on poor Jamy's forehead as he passed. He sniggered when he saw Peter, all entangled in the sheets.

He opened the bathroom door and was immediately greeted by the sight of Remus' lovely, half-naked bum, staring right at him—apparently his boyfriend had taken Sirius' white button-down, in his hurry to get over to the bathroom. His whole body shook and then there was the unmistakable splutter of something landing in the toilet—was he...?

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sirius flopped down next to Remus' shivering being, and rubbed nice even circles on his clothed back—the boy shook his head, then bend over and cleared the contents of his stomach once more.

Sirius whipped some of the chestnut hair from Remus' face, and noted he was really hot—well, of course he was hot, but now he felt rather feverishly. He waited patiently for Remus to finish and flush, before he unrolled some of the toilet-paper and cleaned Remus' mouth, dumping the paper back in the toilet. Remus' cheeks were stained with tears, and he knew how horrible the boy most feel—an unsettled stomach and throwing up were the worst illness, really.

He carefully pulled the brunette's shivering back against his chest, and pulled his legs over one of his own, cradling him softly. His thumb rubbed small spheres on Remus' soft thigh as he kissed his head.

"What happened Baby? Did you eat something wrong, or do you have the flue?" he whispered softly, but Remus just continued to shake, whipping the tears from his eyes.

He entwined their hands, and kissed the salty cheeks, allowing Remus to close his eyes for a second—then they suddenly widened again and he crawled over to the toiletpot, coughing and spluttering in protest. Sirius bit his lip, and sat down next to him—keeping his hand firmly in his own. Remus whimpered when he threw up again, and Sirius started rubbing circles once more. His hands went under Remus' shirt, rubbing his spine. The brunette started crying again, and between coughs he muttered something of just wanting to be _away_—and Sirius understood. He always wanted to be dead when he was sick like this.

Remus shivered and shook for another solid fifteen minutes, until he took some more toilet-paper, and leaned back to sit on his heels. He gave Sirius a rather miserable look, dumping the paper—he looked adorable, but Sirius knew he'd disagree. Remus hated to be complemented when he felt so vulnerable—because it always made him feel as if people were being just nice because they pitied him.

"It's okay Baby, I'm here," Sirius stroked his soft thighs, pulling him back into his lap, and Remus thankfully wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. "Let's get you back to bed."

He easily lifted the brunette in his arms, and headed out of the bathroom, dimming the lights on his way. He made his way to the bed, and carefully lay Remus down. The boy yawned, outstretching slightly and the shirt crawled up to show more of his lovely skin. Sirius magiced up a bucket and put some toilet-paper next to the bed, just in case Remus might get sick again. Then he sat down too, hugging the boy close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Sirri." Remus muttered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You got nothing to be sorry for Baby," Sirius ran his hand under the white shirt again, touching his back and revelling in the feel of that soft skin. "I'll take you to the infirmary first thing in the morning—you should try and get some sleep."

He lay the both of them down, and kissed his forehead—his hands never left the brunette's back.

3.

It was a hot summer-morning; Remus was rather afraid his wooden shack in the forest would burn down because of the blistering sun. He continued stirring the eggs, lazily scratching the back of his legs with his foot—he knew he had a mosquito bite somewhere. He felt a bit naked, but didn't really care. There wasn't anyone in the house that would complain about his current state of almost-nudity—quite the contrary, actually.

He heard a creak of the wooden floor behind him, and a low grunt. Then there was a pause, and suddenly someone was standing behind him—he could feel the presence, even though said someone wasn't touching him. He turned his head, and realised Sirius was staring at his ass—he was wearing the man's white shirt, even though it didn't count as proper clothing—and he knew some of the skin at his behind was showing. Suddenly he felt thumbs rub against his ass, and hands settle on his lower back—he was rather startled, but couldn't help the groan escaping from his lips.

"Mmm, Moony, you look so nice," Remus wanted to protest, but Sirius slipped his hand between the brunette's cheeks, and he moaned instead. "Let's go back to the bedroom Baby," Sirius whispered huskily, pulling Remus' body against his own, hands still on his ass—Remus noted the older man too, was naked. "I want you."

They left the eggs to burn.

4.

Sirius wasn't always that fond of the house. Sure, he lived there. But his mother was always giving him a hard time, and his brother loved him but didn't show it often. It was insane, really. The only nice summer—the only time he really liked it, was when he had company. When he had his friends with him there. They always brightened him up.

It had been a nice Christmas—he didn't usually spend Christmas at his house, but this had been a special occasion. He loved his mother—and he knew she loved him too, deep down—and now, it wasn't everyday your oldest son asked you if he was allowed to bring his girlfriend home. Of course, Cygnus had strategically ignored that fact that there wasn't a mention of _girlfriend_—the letter had said _date_, and well, she couldn't deny Sirius that. She didn't very much like his friends, even if it was just out of principle—the Potter boy was friendly enough. But if her son was dating, and willing to introduce the lovely girl to the family, she would allow it. Mark how it wasn't a girl, and well, you get one pissed off mother.

Sirius knew she'd get over it. But it had seemed wise for them to lock themselves up in Sirius' bedroom for a while—just in case. So they'd been there for hours straight already, but it still felt good.

Sirius outstretched his hands, to warm them in front of the fire, when he heard the creak of his bed. He could hear how the wood moved below the soft footsteps of his lover, and smiled inwardly. He wasn't per say cold, wearing his white t-shirt—but if his lover was prepared to warm him up, he certainly wouldn't object. Not a second later he was wrapped in a comfortable hug, and he felt Remus' half-naked body shy closer to his own from behind.

"Why aren't you sleeping Love?" Remus asked softly, propping up his knees next to Sirius', as he entwined their hands.

"I'm not tired anymore." He settled their hands on Remus' upper legs—they radiated heat, just like the rest of his warm body, as he pressed his chest tighter against Sirius' back.

"Mmm," Remus flattered his head more comfortable against the other's figure. "I'm gonna use your shoulder as a pillow now."

Sirius chuckled softly, rubbing small circles on the brunette's leg.

"Would you rather we go back to bed Baby?" He asked softly, feeling the boy's cheek settle against his neck.

"No, this's good, unless you want to..." Remus gave a cute yawn and a small purr—Sirius chuckled again, his thumb continuing the circle-rubbing. "Siri..." his voice sounded strained as he talked into the white fabric of Sirius' shirt. "Your mum... she'll be okay?"

"Of course she'll be okay," he felt Remus deftly nod into his skin, and paused his movements—then he settled his hands on the boy's knees, and smiled, even though Remus couldn't see. "She'll be fine."

Even if that was a lie.

5.

"Stop looking at it like that," Remus grunted, eyeing Sirius over the side of his book. "You're making me feel really self-conscious."

It was a pretty warm night, so Remus had pushed the blankets back to the end of the bed. He had been reading in perfect quiet, with only his sweats on, when Sirius had come out of the bathroom, placed himself at the foot-end, and had continued staring at his stomach. Yeah, Remus knew by now. He was getting fat. And the raven man, being only in his white button-down shirt, and being the insensitive sod that he was, was making him very aware of that fact.

"You have our baby in there," Sirius sighed wistfully, his eyes running over the brunette's broadened hips and slightly round stomach. "You're so beautiful, Moony,"

"Yeah sure." Remus rolled his eyes, putting his book to the side.

"So perfect," Sirius purred—completely ignoring the sarcasm in Remus' voice—and crawled over to his husband, settling close to him, with his head against Remus' scarred hip. He rubbed his palms against Remus' sides, his thumb caressing his inflated belly. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Siri..." their eyes locked, and Sirius kissed the pale tummy softly, right above the man's bellybutton.

"I love you too Moony."

**AN: That were the first five—I'm think I'm gonna update per five, unless you people want me to update them one by one. I also need some help for a better summary, so give me your thoughts. I'm immensely enjoying writing this. I hope you like reading it, so let me know what you think!**


	2. 6 : 10

6.

"You have the most beautiful body I've ever seen Moony." Sirius purred contently, and glided his finger down from the back of Remus' neck, over his spine, until he reached the boy's soft ass.

The mop of brow hair turned in the pillow, until Remus could see Sirius' eyes, focussed firmly on his tired figure. He was starting to get a bit chilly again, even though he'd been rather hot not so long ago. When the raven realised the shiver that shook his boyfriend's body wasn't from excitement, he rolled over to the side of the bed, fishing up his school-shirt, and gave it to Remus.

"Wear this to warm up sweety." He said softly, and watched as Remus lazily got up to put on the shirt.

"Why?" He asked, after he'd finished fixing the buttons, and he'd settled back on the bed, burying his face in his arms—the shirt wasn't doing too much, his lower body still naked.

"Because now your butt is still showing." Sirius grinned, pecking said butt, and Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

He watched as Sirius himself lay down on his side—when another shiver ran through his body he couldn't deny that it might have something to do with the finger caressing his side. With a stifled yawn he closed his eyes, turning on his side himself, nestling comfortably in the mattress.

"Come here Baby," his breathing hitched in his throat when he heard Sirius' husky voice, and the man's hands settled on his hips, drawing Remus closer to his own body—he pulled the brunette's ass against his groin and Remus gasped softly as he felt Sirius settle happily between his butt cheeks. "Mmm, perfect."

"Sirius..." he strangled a moan and arched his back slightly—he could almost feel Sirius' chest, but it were just their hips that were securely linked together, Sirius' hands keeping him in place.

"Don't worry, I promise not to harass you in your sleep," Sirius purred sweetly and kissed his neck once, before resting against his own pillow again. "Just wanna feel you close Baby."

"But you're..." he faltered as Sirius slipped against him, and had to restrain the urge to moan once more, though now it was harder to resist—he wasn't sure if Sirius was doing it on purpose, but the boy was definitely turned on again, and Remus could feel him, hard and so close to touching him _there_.

"I can restrain myself for the night—I promise not to jump you, please let me stay—you feel so nice like this," he gave another small kiss against Remus' neck and the brunette really couldn't repress the moan this time. "Please let me stay Baby?"

"Yea—yeah, sure," Remus gasped and bit his lip. "You know... maybe we could... _you know_," he pushed his hips back against Sirius to make himself clear. "If you're not too tired."

Sirius made sure not to let his grin show when he kissed his boyfriend's skin again—he _always_ got what he wanted.

7.

"Mommy!" The scream thrilled throughout the house, and Sirius paused in absolute shock, his mouth inches away from Remus'.

The brunette's eyes widened, and he tried to wriggle his way out of the bed, but Sirius was straddling his waist and wouldn't budge, frozen on spot. Another scream resounded and Sirius blinked twice, before getting off his lover, starting the search for clothes.

"Sirius, untie me!" Remus hissed urgently, struggling against the ties, the usually soft fabric coarse against his skin.

"Now, now," Sirius tsk-ed, pulling his shirt on quickly, grabbing a pair of boxers. "Let me handle this," he pecked the spluttering brunette's lips, making his way to the door. "You just wait for me, Baby."

He ignored the protests, knowing Remus couldn't move even if he tried, and headed towards the screams. Running quickly through the halls he soon reached the room that emitted the agonising cries. When he entered their daughter's room, the night-lamp was burning brightly off the wall—the drapes to the four-poster were closed tightly, but a dim light came from behind them.

"Sweety?" He cautiously approached the bed, and heard someone shift behind the sky-blue curtains.

"Mommy?" Sirius let out a relieved sigh at hearing the muted whisper—he immediately ran forward, pulling the drapes apart.

There was a giant lump hiding under the white, heart-covered blankets, and it shivered nervously. He flopped down, pulling the lump—identified as his daughter—into his lap.

"It's okay Sweety," he said softly, and the lump stopped its shivering. A small head emerged from the cocoon—cheeks tear-stricken. The girl clamped to Sirius' white shirt as the man stood, swaying her gently in his arms, like he always did, ever since she'd had her first nightmare. "Tell me what happened."

"Monsters under the bed mommy." She stared at him with wide grey eyes, her blonde hair tousled as she pointed accusingly at the big black nothing under her bed—as if it had betrayed her.

"There aren't any monsters hiding under there," Sirius reassured her—though there very well could be; he thought it best not to mention it. He slowly got down to his knees, and as they came closer to the floor her arms clamped tightly around his neck, her figure shivering again, despite the warm blanket around her small body. "See?" he held his wand out, casting a Lumos to show her the empty space—that was still perfectly empty. "No monsters here Sweety."

The blonde nodded against Sirius' shoulder and the man got up, sitting down on her bed.

"We'll never allow anything to harm you Darling, you know that," he carded his fingers through her hair as he lay her back down, giving her her stuffed lion. "We'll always keep you safe. Do you want an extra night-lamp?"

She gave another nod, and Sirius smiled at her, magicing one up—he put it on the side of her bed, sticking it to the wall.

"You ready to go to sleep again? Or do you want me to stay for a while?"

"It's okay mommy," she murmured, burying her head deeper into her pillows, her eyes drooping closed. "Kissy?"

He smiled, kissing her forehead tenderly, and stood again, tucking her in. By the time he closed her drapes, her breathing had already fallen into a deep rhythm. Feeling a bit sentimental he paused by the door, watching her shift comfortably in her sleep. Then—suddenly remembering why exactly his boxers were feeling a bit too tight—he headed back to his own bedroom.

"So, Baby," Remus' eyes turned to him in surprise, as he closed the door behind him, grinning seductively. "Where were we?"

8.

When Remus opened the door to the dorm, he was encountered with a bare bottom—a nice bare bottom, but, a bare bottom nonetheless. At first he considered running away screaming his lungs out, but then he realised the bare bottom belonged to one Sirius Orion Black—and you must never fear a best friend's bare bottom, for it really means no harm.

Frowning, he closed the door and waited for Sirius' face to come in sight—he was only wearing his school-shirt, and whimpered slightly. When his eyes fell on Remus, he desperately crawled over to him and hugged his legs—Remus tried to not notice how Sirius' intimates rubbed against his knee, but it was all in vain.

"Help me look!" the raven screeched, let go of his friend, and went back to sticking his head under his bed. "I need to find my lucky boxers! I need them for our History of Magic exam!"

Remus frowned, flopping down next to Sirius, who re-emerged, a teary look in his eyes.

"Help me! I'm too stupid!" Sirius whined, and Remus rolled his eyes. "I need more wisdom!"

"You know..." Remus started hesitantly, and Sirius' eyes widened with hope. "I know a perfect way to pass wisdom."

"Oh! Yes please!" Sirius squealed excitingly, and before he knew it, Remus' lips were on his.

When they separated, they were both breathing heavily, and Remus had blushed a bright pink—Sirius was still on all fours, and far too surprised to do anything other than bend forward, tip his head up, and connect their lips again.

"Moony...?" But Remus didn't say anything, and Sirius took his upper lip between his teeth, starting another sweet kiss.

When James entered the dorm, he found his best friends, sucking face on the floor—murmuring about the troll-wars every time their mouths separated for air. He thought it best not to ask.

9.

Sirius gave a small sigh, allowing the sun to warm his skin, as he watched the forest wake up—hearing the birds and seeing some squirrels. It was weird how he, not for one second, missed the city. Sometimes he missed the farm-house they used to inhabit when they were younger, but right now he just tried his best to sink in as much of his surroundings as he could. It wouldn't be too long until they returned to the busy London mansion, and this was one of the last days he would be spending in Remus' old cottage.

He brought his cigarette back to his lips, and turned to look at the bed. Remus was still sleeping, a flimsy sheet covering his beautiful body—even though Sirius hadn't seen him for such a long time, he was still as gorgeous as ever. He couldn't begin to understand how he'd managed to go all those years without Remus. The man turned in his sleep and Sirius smiled, leaning against the balustrade of the porch. He would definitely miss the brunette's house—small as it might be, it felt like a whole different world to him, like some sort of fairytale.

Chortling at his own thoughts, Sirius crushed the cigarette against the wood, tossing away the butt afterwards. He inspected the small scorching mark it left, before returning inside, leaving the window wide-open. He crawled onto the bed next to his lover, and even though he would really miss the forest-shack, he couldn't seem to care when Remus wove his fingers through the fabric of Sirius' white shirt and unconsciously pulled him closer, because _home is always just where Remus is._

10.

Sirius cautiously opened the door to the study, peeking inside to seek for his lover. Remus had a look of utter concentration on his face, working through a load of papers. Nervously Sirius fumbled with his shirt, suddenly not so sure about his great plan of seduction. He had worked it out in his head: he would go over to Remus—he'd planned on going naked, but decided against it, and had shrugged on a white shirt instead—and give him a little break. He hadn't necessarily planned on sex, though the idea certainly appealed to him. All he really wanted was for Remus to relax for a bit, since he'd been so busy working lately.

"Hey Remmi," he said softly—afraid to piss him off. It was close to the full moon, after all, and Remus tended to be a bit snappy around that time. When the man failed to look up, he gave a small cough—he heard Harry and Ron come up the stairs and quickly closed the door. He didn't want them to find him, standing half-naked in the study with his 'best friend'. It would cause unnecessary problems. "Am I interrupting?"

"Hmm?" Remus set down his quill and looked up—Sirius sighed in relief when he smiled at sighting him. "Of course not. Is something wrong?"

"I just came to check on you," he pushed himself away from the door, nervously shuffling a bit closer. "You've been working so much lately," Remus' smile disappeared and he frowned unhappily, leaning back in his chair. "I'm so happy it's Christmas soon, so that you have some time off."

"Me too," Remus sighed, and he rubbed his temples tiredly. "Sit with me?"

Sirius smiled and walked over to the other side of the desk, tugging a bit at his shirt to make sure he was covered up, until he was close enough for Remus to pull him down into his lap—he purred softly when the brunette caressed his thighs—and he rested his head against the younger man's chest.

"I miss you Remmi," Sirius pouted, holding onto Remus' sweater as the man continued cradling him softly. "The bed's so cold without you."

Suddenly Remus smirked, and Sirius stared up at him innocently.

"Aha, so you've come to demand sex." The brunette tipped up his eyebrows, kissing the top of Sirius' head before chuckling.

"Of course not," Sirius fake-protested, pretending to be insulted at the mere idea. "I came to help you relax. Though I would like to think that the notion of having sex is always an option and it would be good to have a look at how best to survey it."

"Padfoot, I do believe you want to get laid." Remus' smirk widened and Sirius inwardly sighed dreamily—he loved how horny and husky Remus got the closer the full moon came.

The week before the moon was always the one where Remus would force Sirius into walls and shag him right there—though his work was interfering with those plans now—or just throw him onto the bed and fuck him six ways from Sunday. He loved that Moony could be so darn needy for him that he'd do whatever to get him, or when he was bossy and ordered him around while they were doing it. Seriously, being in control was great, but Sirius liked it when the roles were reversed as well, because only Remus could make him feel that way.

"Very much." Sirius bit his lip and within the second Remus was kissing him hard, easily lifting him up and repositioning him so that he was straddling his waist.

Remus' hands settled on his hips and they separated rather reluctantly. The younger man kissed him again, this time but a small peck, and rolled his chair closer to the desk.

"Tell me Padfoot," he murmured darkly, and Sirius wrapped an arm around his neck, as he heard the shuffle of paper. When he turned his head slightly he noticed Remus was pushing his work to the side of the desk. "What do you think about the notion of being fucked into my desk?"

**AN: I wrote a complete piece for 6—I just didn't want to put it up with these five completely, since I don't want the actual button-down shirt to be M-rated. If you guys want me to, I can post the complete six as an extra, with a clear warning so sensitive readers can just skip that part. So tell me what you guys want. 10 was originally a PWP piece... well, sorta PWP, also just a bit fluffy—but I decided to just put a short version up here, and forget about the piece, it's now part of my personal erotic literature... hmm.**


	3. 6 : full

**AN: warning: rated M. This is the full piece of no. six.**

**Number ****six:**

"You have the most beautiful body I've ever seen Moony." Sirius purred contently, and glided his finger down from the back of Remus' neck, over his spine, until he reached the boy's soft ass.

The mop of brow hair turned in the pillow, until Remus could see Sirius' eyes, focussed firmly on his tired figure. He was starting to get a bit chilly again, even though he'd been rather hot not so long ago. When the raven realised the shiver that shook his boyfriend's body wasn't from excitement, he rolled over to the side of the bed, fishing up his school-shirt, and gave it to Remus.

"Wear this to warm up sweety." He said softly, and watched as Remus lazily got up to put on the shirt.

"Why?" he asked, after he'd finished fixing the buttons, and he'd settled back on the bed, burying his face in his arms—the shirt wasn't doing too much, his lower body still naked.

"Because now your butt is still showing," Sirius grinned, pecking said butt, and Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

He watched as Sirius himself lay down on his side—when another shiver ran through his body he couldn't deny that it might have something to do with the finger caressing his side. With a stifled yawn he closed his eyes, turning on his side himself, nestling comfortably in the mattress.

"Come here baby," his breathing hitched in his throat when he heard Sirius' husky voice, and the man's hands settled on his hips, drawing Remus closer to his own body—he pulled the brunette's ass against his groin and Remus gasped softly as he felt Sirius settle happily between his butt cheeks. "Mmm, perfect."

"Sirius..." he strangled a moan and arched his back slightly—he could almost feel Sirius' chest, but it were just their hips that were securely linked together, Sirius' hands keeping him in place.

"Don't worry, I promise not to harass you in your sleep," Sirius purred softly and kissed his neck once, before resting against his own pillow again. "Just wanna feel you close baby."

"But you're..." he faltered as Sirius slipped against him, and had to restrain the urge to moan again—he wasn't sure if Sirius was doing it on purpose, but the boy was definitely turned on again, and Remus could feel him, hard and so close to touching him _there_.

"I can restrain myself for the night—I promise not to jump you, please let me stay—you feel so nice like this," he gave another small kiss against Remus' neck and the brunette couldn't repress the moan this time. "Please let me stay baby?"

"Yea—yeah, sure," Remus gasped and bit his lip. "You know... maybe we could... _you know_," he pushed his hips back against Sirius to make himself clear. "If you're not too tired."

"You sure?" Sirius murmured, already shifting his hands on the scarred hips.

Remus whimpered breathlessly, and nodded fiercely, whispering: "yeah. Yeah—I mean... if you want to."

Sirius kissed his neck again, and slid one hand forward, onto Remus' stomach, then down, between his thighs. He heard his boyfriend mewl softly when he caressed his inner thigh, and parted his legs. He bent the boy's knee and pushed it forward a bit, so he had better access—then he went up to stroke his thigh again, loving how they were always so warm.

"Mmm, you want it like this baby?" he rubbed himself against Remus and felt the boy shiver, tensing as he slid against a sensitive spot, a breathy groan escaping the younger boy's lips.

"Yeah—like this... like this is good." Remus managed to pant out, his hands balling into fists in his pillow.

Sirius heard the pleasurable huff when he moved his hips again, and smirked, knowing for sure he'd managed to make Remus blush—which was something only he could, and he was darn proud of it. He allowed his hand to go first, feeling against Remus' soft skin—there was another small moan and he kissed the scarred neck, keeping his lips attached to it.

"You just relax," he murmured, and Remus' body reacted immediately. "I'll take care of you baby."

He pushed Remus' legs apart again and held it up with one hand as the smaller body shivered against his own—Remus' back arched and he moaned huskily when Sirius easily shifted and pushed forward. He kept his hand on Remus' thigh, carefully pulling the brunette's leg up and spreading them, as he caressed his lower back with the other hand.

Remus posed his hand on Sirius' hip, trying to pull them closer to his own, but the raven wouldn't budge. It aggravated him, because he wanted to feel him completely—and Sirius was obviously clueless to his needs, pausing when he was only halfway.

"Siri," he eventually huffed, aggravated at his boyfriend's cruelness, "_please_."

The tone of his voice alone made Sirius growl possessively, and he dug his nails into the small of the other's back, going to his hip to steady him. Remus bit his lip as Sirius pushed in completely, letting a strangled moan escape his mouth. The raven hooked his arm under Remus' leg to make it more comfortable on them, his hand sliding over the boy's scared stomach as he continued moving his hips, in sync with the way he stroked Remus' skin.

Sirius could hear Remus panting and purring, time and time again as he shimmied his hips forward, burying himself deeper inside with every thrust he gave—he kissed the brunette's neck softly and watched as his spine trembled and his figure shook with its building climax. He let his own groans reverberate against Remus' ear, seeing how he bit his lip with every noise Sirius made—enjoying the sounds as well as the movement, cherishing the feel and the gasps, like music to his ears.

When Remus suddenly started murmuring and purring, Sirius was sure he was very close—the brunette clamped tightly around his body, his hand scratching at Sirius hip, to keep him inside a second longer before allowing him to pull back. Every thrust was hard and punctuated, but Remus made sure to draw them out for as long as possible.

"Hn," his hand dug into the raven's ass, and he threw his head back, bumping it into Sirius' shoulder, "please, 'm so... _close_."

"It's okay baby," Sirius brought the boy's waist to mesh with his own, pinpointing every drive, as if hoping that if he just made it strong enough, Remus would still feel him even after he left, "I'm right here, let go."

Their bodies shook together as Remus tried to hold off his climax, biting his lip and nails pushing into skin, but it was to no avail, and he came all over his chest and the blankets, calling Sirius' name hoarsely. His eyes were brimming with tears of the intensity of the quick orgasm and his hand loosened its grip, his body slacking as his lover continued moving, hips erratically thrusting on a will of their own until Sirius groaned against Remus' neck, realising his load deep inside the spent body.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame, and kissed the side of his face, a couple of lone tears slipping down his cheek. When he wanted to pull out, he was stopped by a small murmur: "no, Siri," Remus covered Sirius' hands with his own, "too good. Stay."

The raven turned his lover's face to meet his in a kiss—inwardly he grinned. Yes, Sirius always got what he wanted.


	4. 11 : 15

11.

The house was remarkably silent, so Remus noticed, as he made his way back upstairs. It was strange, that only a day before it had been bustling with noise in Grimmauld place—now it looked abandoned and still. Of course it wasn't completely empty, Remus knew this, and he was once more reminded of it, when he looked down and didn't see feet but saw stomach.

He glared petulantly and opened the door to the bedroom, where the man that had put him in his current state sat on the bed. He was still half-dressed, undoing his fancy slacks before folding them over the back of a chair.

Sirius greeted Remus with a smile, but when he saw the man's glare, he sighed. They'd been at a party earlier—the first party they'd been at since Remus' stomach had started growing rapidly—and had seen Remus' parents for the first time in a long while. They'd never been very happy with their son's choice of partner, not even when Remus and Sirius were still in school, and at the news of the baby, they had been displeased, to say the least.

At first they'd showed up at the mansion unexpectedly, demanding that Remus came with them immediately—as if he was still thirteen, and they could keep him from staying in the house—of course Molly had taken action then, making it perfectly clear that if they didn't came to be polite and drink tea in silence, they were not welcome. Sirius knew he loved the woman, and that was one of the many reasons. She reminded him of his own mother—she could declare bloody murder while still staying composed, not raising her voice and not using a single curse word.

He supposed it was natural that Remus was silent when they arrived home again—the party was supposed to be fun, but it had ended in an argument neither of them were happy to have. So he had decided to give the man some time on his own, thinking his foul mood was bound to pass. Of course the mood wasn't the problem—it was that look. That look Remus had been giving him at irrelevant moments and unexpected times.

"Baby," he said with a small purr, as Remus sat down on his side of the bed, his silk robe comfortably wrapped around his body. He shifted against the pillows, his eyes not straying from Sirius' form, "you have to stop giving me that look."

"What look?" Remus growled, his glare still not leaving Sirius.

The older man stretched and took off his socks. It was a semi-warm night, and, too lazy to dress, he decided to sleep in his shirt.

"That look that says: 'fuck you Sirius Black, you made me fat!'"

Remus sulked angrily, and snarled: "well fuck you Sirius Black! You made me fat! And now you're going to leave me because I'm fat but you made me fat in the first place!"

Sirius chuckled at his childish tone, and crawled into the space next to his lover. It was true that Remus was at times very angry with him, for what he claimed was Sirius making him fat. It didn't remotely occur to him that it wasn't supposed to be a bad thing—all Remus cared about was the fact that no regular jeans would fit, and that Sirius was virtually unable to hold him around his back, because his stomach was in the way. To him, it seemed as if the only reason Sirius had knocked him up, was because he liked Remus' ass—definitely now it was an extra size bigger, and had more groping to it.

"Baby, I'm going to say this once, and never repeat it again, so listen closely," he approached his sulking love and leaned over the tired man's form, kissing his lips sweetly, "you're not fat. I did not _make_ you fat. I am not in any way _leaving_ you, because you're giving me this beautiful gift and I wouldn't want it with anyone else—I need you to understand," he watched Remus' eyes grow wide at his caring tone, and careful undid the silk robe, revealing his inflated stomach, "I am so honoured to have this baby with you. You let me have your gorgeous body; you made me feel loved and cared for me when I needed you. You let me into your heart and took mine in return and I love you more and more with every passing second—you are having this beautiful baby," he kissed the man's bellybutton for prove, "you let me bed you, make you mine and I am so blessed that you will carry my child—Remus, you are the most handsome man I've ever met, and I could never not love you," Remus blinked cutely, and Sirius smirked at the change in his lover's behaviour, "so, what do you say?"

"Thank you, Sirius Black," the brunette murmured obediently, "for making me fat."

"Good boy," Sirius kissed the man's lips, running a hand down Remus' stomach, between his legs—he gasped and his eyes fluttered, locking weakly with Sirius', "thank you Remus Lupin, for letting me make you fat."

And he then dedicated the rest of the night to making sure every single spot of Remus' body knew just how much it was loved by Sirius.

12.

"I can't find my pants!" Sirius shrieked, loud and high-pitched, effectively waking up every single person in the dormitory.

"Shuddup!" James grunted and buried his head under the pillow.

Peter eeped and crawled deeper under the blankets. Remus grumbled.

"Why isn't anyone listening!" Sirius groaned, "it's fucking freezing, we have class in ten minutes and I'm _pants-less_!"

He then continued to go through his trunk in search of his jeans, giving everyone a nice view of his naked bottom. Remus huffed and opened an eye—he was met with the sight of Sirius' feet dangling out of the laundry basket, as he searched its contents—the boy was in obvious distress, and half-dressed. He'd managed to locate a clean, white shirt, and a Gryffindor tie. Buttocks? Stark-naked.

Remus blinked and closed his eyes again, carefully folding some of the blankets back. A chill racked his body, but he ignored it.

"Sirius Black," he said—and even though sleep was latched to his voice, he managed to sound stern—Sirius froze immediately in his wriggling, tumbling over, basket and all, "it is Sunday and the House-elves are cleaning your pants. If you do not come back to bed this instant, I will never let you kiss me again."

Sirius made a little strangled noise in the back of his throat, and shot over to the bed, immediately taking up the space Remus had freed for him—even though he had only been out of bed for five minutes, he was already shaking from the biting cold in the dormitory.

Remus closed the covers over his lover, and allowed him to flatter his shivering frame into Remus' chest. They huddled together closely, and Remus murmured: "let's sleep Padfoot."

"Mm," Sirius nodded, teeth clattering silently, "sleep is good."

13.

Remus had never in his whole entire live been in a house as big as Sirius'. Never. He didn't even know any people that had things such as _antechambers_ and _libraries_, and _ballrooms_. The biggest house he'd ever been in was his aunt's, and she had two bathrooms—while Remus and his parents lived in a two bedroom, one bathroom kind of house.

It was safe to say, that to Remus, Sirius' house was huge.

The garden, wasn't a garden. Remus thought it more accurate to refer to this so called _garden_ as a forest—and he would discuss this with Sirius, for anything that had more than five trees surely _must_ be a forest—and it was so fucking beautiful. Unbelievable. Everything was covered in snow and it was very pretty to watch, as snowflakes fell and covered the grass.

After hiding in Sirius' bedroom, they'd finally faced the wrath that was Cygnus Black. She had yelled at her son as soon as he'd arrived with his hand locked in Remus'—and Remus really should've known. Sirius wasn't the kind of person to tell his mother he was gay. And Sirius' mother wasn't the kind of person to accept her son if he were gay.

Hell, he was a Gryffindor! Hadn't she been through enough?

Fortunately for Remus, Cygnus did love her son, albeit begrudgingly. So when she called Remus names, and Sirius threatened to leave and never come back if she did not accept his brunette lover, she realised that, okay, yes, Sirius was in love with him. It may or may not be a crush, it may or may not be serious, but right now Sirius was in love with him, and that would have to do.

So Sirius had been allowed to proudly announce to any and all family-members that would listen, that Remus Lupin was his, and his alone, and anyone that would even try to touch him would be hurt—and since it was Sirius, all family members evidently listened. Remus had to sit through the Christmas dinner party with a nasty blush on his face because Sirius wouldn't stop touching him, and it was then that Remus knew it.

Sirius wanted more.

It hadn't been anything in particular really, that let Remus in on it. But Sirius had brought him to meet the Black family, he had held Remus' hand as he smoked a cigar with his dad, trying to explain all the pros to dating a boy to the slightly intoxicated man. Sirius had pulled him onto his lap as he played cards with the older Blacks, calling him baby and cooing in his ear all the while.

Remus had met the Blacks, had dined with them, had conversated with them, and he still lived.

Somehow, in his head, all that said was: "Sirius wants sex."

And he knew that might not be the most logical of thoughts, but it was the only thing that seemed real to him.

Even more so, when two hours later he found himself half-naked in the library—with an equal half-naked Sirius Black, sexy in his button down and waistcoat, cigarette by his side—he was shown that even not so logical thoughts could turn out to be very correct.

So _yes_, Sirius wanted sex. And Remus supposed, _yes_, he wanted it too.

14.

"Mister Lupin, where's your tie?" Remus bit his lip—he had hoped his students wouldn't notice the absence of his tie. It had been their Christmas present a couple of years ago, one with wolf-cups on it and a Christmas tree. They'd given it to him just to have a laugh, but he'd made it a point to wear it every year the last lesson before Christmas, when he had Harry and the others.

That morning, however, his tie had been attached to something he did not want to wake. Said _thing_ was asleep up in his room—and he hoped _thing_ was sensitive enough to stay there. He had hoped it all morning, and, so far so good.

"I couldn't find it," Remus handed out the student's papers, smiling at Ron, "first thing after the holidays, I swear."

Seamus howled enthusiastically, and Remus rolled his eyes, such animals these students were.

He was just handing Draco his paper, when a loud thud came from his room—something knocking against the door, apparently—and the classroom went completely silent. They all stared at the winding staircase, which lead to his bedroom. He froze, standing in the back of his class as they heard dark curses coming from the other end—and then another thud.

"REMUS!" oh yes, someone was calling for him, loud and whiny, and he knew that voice—he bit his lip. The students looked at him, then back to the door. It opened. "REEEEMMI?"

Remus wanted to die.

"I can't see shite! What did you do!" Sirius Black came out of the room, hands in front of him to make sure he wouldn't bump into things—his hair a mess, only a white shirt covering up all his naked glory. And Remus' Christmas tie, bound around his eyes—not to mention he'd done that himself, claiming Remus' room was too light and he wouldn't be able to sleep without it. "Bloody bastard! Undo it! I swear if you're not—" he paused and carefully came down one step. Remus tried to sink away in shame, but found that he couldn't. All the students gaped at the half-naked man, "I will kill you! Remus!"

"I..." Remus swallowed—the kids turned to him, and Sirius' head tipped up at the sound of his voice. He carefully moved towards the front of his class, "I'm here Sirius—it's a tie."

"Why did you blindfold me with a tie?" Sirius frowned, reaching the end of the stairs—he was dangerously close to Neville's desk, and the boy looked close to fainting, "I'm sure it's kinky, but aren't I supposed to be awake for that? Or did you molest me in my sleep again?"

"I do not molest you!" Remus blushed, and rolled his eyes at the same time, "you said it was too bright in my room."

"Oh, so I did," Sirius nodded, and stopped walking. He tried to take off the tie, but the knot was too tight, "okay, this isn't working. Help me Remi," he pouted, "where are you?" he outstretched his hand, effectively thumping over a vase on the drawers by the wall. He withdrew it immediately as if touched by fire and coughed, "was that valuable?"

Remus approached the half-naked raven, and carefully started yanking at the knot, hoping Sirius wouldn't do anything else that put him in an embarrassing situation—though really, this was embarrassing enough. Sirius wrapped an arm around him, and purred softly.

"Mmm... hey, wait. You're wearing clothes," Sirius frowned again.

"Ah, so I am," Remus nodded, tugging at the tie.

"Why aren't you naked baby?" Sirius tried to kiss him, but missed, kissing his ear instead, "it's too early to be dressed."

"It's noon Sirius."

"Noon... don't you teach when it's noon?" Sirius scratched his leg absentmindedly—revealing his pale thighs to the class, but they were too much in awe to care really.

"Well you see," Remus finally managed to undo the tie, and pulled it away from Sirius' eyes. The raven blinked two times, and his mouth dropped, "I was trying to."

Sirius swallowed, bit his lip, and then stared at Remus with big eyes. He recovered much faster than the students, and whispered—though they could still all hear him: "okay, Remy, this is the plan... give me your pants," in his most serious tone.

"What! No!" Remus frowned, tapping his foot.

"But I'm naked," Sirius hissed.

"I'm not giving you my pants. You're going back upstairs," the brunette glared and Sirius pouted.

"But what if I accidentally flash them wi—"

"Stop talking!" Remus shrieked exasperated. He moved in front of Sirius, and then started pushing the man back to the stairs with his bum and shoulders—trying to not make eye-contact with any students.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Sirius was frowning again, but wrapped his arms around Remus' waist.

"Covering you up—move."

"You know, I kinda like this. We should do this more often," Sirius grinned and kissed Remus' neck—Remus slapped him on his head.

"Shaddup! More moving!" they made their way to the stairs, and then paused. Remus pointed to his door, "up you go. And stay there."

"But Moony—" Sirius began.

"No whining. Sex if you behave," Remus said sternly, and Sirius' eyes started glittering.

"You promise?" he asked hopefully, and cheered when Remus nodded. He was about to turn around and go back to the bedroom—Remus was inwardly hoping he would move, fast, fast, _faster_—when he noticed Remus was still holding the tie.

"Oh, wait baby," he took it from the brunette's hand, and put it around his neck, "here you go. Don't forget about sex or I tie you to the bed tonight!" and with that he left again.

Remus turned to his class—all gaping and staring and spluttering—scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So... is someone's worst fear by chance a half-naked Sirius Black?"

15.

It was reasonably quiet in the kitchen of Grimmauld place—despite the fact that it was bustling with people. Remus was absolutely bored, because they hadn't told Tonks yet—about how Sirius and him were madly in love and had rowdy sex every night—and she still had this silly idea that Remus liked her.

She'd been talking to him for ages now, and he really wasn't interested. Harry gave him a sympathetic glance—making sure none of the girls caught it, because they were quite fond of Tonks—and then his eyes suddenly fixed on the door, widening slightly. Remus turned, and there was Sirius, and he was... _oh_. Remus' mouth dropped, and Tonks, who'd noticed Remus had stopped paying altogether, looked at him too. Sirius was wearing _the_ white button-down shirt, with navy boxers, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sirius," Remus said, a gasp sounding through, in total awe because that was... "are you deliberately trying to rouse me?"

"Hmm?" Sirius pushed a chair back, and flopped down, drowsily smiling in question.

Before Tonks could say something to win Remus' attention back, he'd gotten off his own chair and was happily straddling Sirius' instead, forcing his lips onto the other's brutally while he tried to keep his balance, hand firmly plastered on Sirius' gorgeous, half-naked thigh.

At first Sirius was too shocked to do anything, but then his arms encircled the brunette's waist, and he was carelessly mapping his mouth with his tongue—and kissing his Moony was really divine.

When they separated Sirius' cheeks were slightly flushed and he sighed admirably at Remus.

"Wauw, Moony..." he didn't know what else to say and Remus grinned.

"'s your fault, really."

"What did I do?" Sirius asked, somewhat surprised, and Remus tipped up his eyebrow.

"You're wearing the fuck-shirt," he explained in his isn't-it-obvious tone—Tonks was still in a state of shock, but those words revived her as she continued to stare.

"Fuck-shirt?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah, you know," Remus leaned back a bit, nibbling his lover's bottom lip, "when we were still at Hogwarts you'd wear only that shirt, and then you'd wake me up in the middle of the night saying: 'baby, I'm cold, let me sleep with you' and then of course you'd end up demanding sex. And don't tell me you slept in that shirt last night because I was there and you were naked."

"It was kinda the only thing I could find and..." Sirius paused, eyes locking with Remus', "wait... you're proposing sex and I'm stalling, why?"

"Beats me love," Remus grinned and Sirius licked his chin sweetly, kissing him softly.

"Okay, get up baby," he gave Remus' ass a tap for good measure and said man scowled, standing none-the-less, "we're gonna have some fun."

Without another word they left, and everyone returned to their breakfast, except for Tonks, who was debating whether or not she should kill herself.

**AN: yeah, yeah. Sirius' mum's name is Walpurga. Guess what? I don't give a shit. I've also written the piece where Remus finds out about his pregnancy, but I'm not going to update it yet.**

**I've written sex that goes with 13, from a different pov, and will update when it's spellchecked and completely finished.**

**Oh... about 14... always blame the boggart.**


End file.
